Blood of the Innocent
by DeshayForever
Summary: AU; Regina and Emma are Friends, Best friends. But what happens when something that could change their young lives? Will they stay as strong as ever, grow closer, or grow apart? Emma and Regina are both in highschool together. They are 17. (Future OQ and CS) (Rated M for language.)
1. We're Going to Hell

**Author's Note: This is an AU, I don't know if it would be considered Horror or not. But I put it under that anyways. I hope you enjoy! I would also like to dedicate this Fanfiction to Relliurad. The idea came to me while i was making a manip for her AMAZING Fanfiction. If you have not read it, you must. It's absolutely brilliant. It's called Schoolies. Also a great big Thanks to my friend Ksenija for being my Beta! I hope you enjoy, please if you like it, leave a review and let me know what you think! :) Mwah!**

"Shut up!" Regina screamed at Emma, she was hysterical. She wouldn't stop crying and Regina couldn't think. "What are we going to do?!" Emma panicked. Regina stood up straight and placed her hand on her forehead trying to calm down. "Emma just shut the fuck up! Calm down!" She screamed at the blonde. "Calm down?!" Emma screamed.

"Regina we just killed someone! Oh, God! What are we going to do?!" Emma frantically paced back and forth. "Oh my God Emma! Just shut the fuck up! Let me think!" Regina was so angry, scared, she didn't know what to do. Emma was a mess. Why did they come out here?

_"Hello, Regina.'" Regina's English teacher stated, his eyes roaming over her body. "Hello, Mr. Blanchard." She cringed as he walked past her. She hated him. She knew he had little flings going on with at least 5 female students. He was disgusting, how was he sleeping with 5 of the female students when he was not attractive at all? Because he blackmailed them._

_Either they slept with him or they failed his class. He was a nasty man. Low on the totem pole. No one liked him. None of the students anyways, he had this charm where he could make you think he was this nice guy. He had a daughter in the same grade as Regina. Regina hated her, she was a bitch. But one of those fake bitches who__ act all nice but go behind your back. She was entitled._

_Then, there was the principal. Her mother. She knew what was going on, she knew all about her husband but she pretended not to. She was a bitch, a liar, and an attention seeker. If all eyes were not on her, she made them be on her. If someone else was in her way, she would find out something about them and then blackmail them. _

_What a price winning family, right? She hated them, they ruled the school. "Regina! Wait up!" Ahh, then there was Emma. Regina's best friend. A little unsettling at times - she can be a little over dramatic at times. But she was always there for Regina. Regina looked over at Emma running down the halls towards her, she laughed when Emma almost fell. _

_When Emma made it to her she put her arm around Emma's neck and they walked into the classroom together. Emma was related to the English teacher. He was her uncle. Emma didn't like him - she always avoided him, told Regina he had no right being near all these teenagers when he was so clearly a creep. _

_She always wondered how no one noticed it except the two of them. They would often laugh at him when he would turn around. But today, he seated them apart. Told Emma to sit near Neal, and told Regina to sit with Daniel. Regina and Emma were unhappy about it, but they didn't complain. They just shared a look, laughed knowing it bugged him, then moved. When Emma sat down next to Neal she was expecting him to talk her ear off. _

_He was a chatter bug and an ex. They weren't friends per se, but they cared for one another. When Regina took her seat what she expected to happen, did. Daniel was going on and on about how he was sorry. Regina was rolling her eyes at him. "Regina, please, just talk to me!" He begged and Regina leaned over the aisle and whisper screamed "I walked in on you fucking that stuck up bitch, who thinks she knows and controls everyone! There is not a damn thing to talk about." _

_She sat back upright in her seat and Daniel replied "I didn't know you were going to walk in!" He defended and Regina snapped her head to look at him. "That's the excuse you're going with?! You didn't know I was going to walk in?! You're an asshole, Daniel. Now, shut the fuck up!" She ignored him throughout the whole class then got up to go talk to Emma when she was stopped._

_"Miss Mills, a minute?" Mr. Blanchard called her over, Regina shared a look with Emma. Emma patted her on the back and whispered "I'll be waiting outside." Regina cringed as Emma left and shut the door. Emma didn't know about how he was blackmailing all those girls into sleeping with him, she just thought they wanted easy grades. She just knew he was a creep for sleeping with them. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat._

_"Yes?" She asked as she walked closer and he looked up from his desk. "When I am teaching I would appreciate it if you would save your drama for later. Do you know why I moved you and Emma today?" He asked, Regina ignored the question so he continued "It's very hard to teach when all you can hear when you turn around are two brats laughing. Do you not care about your education, Miss Mills?" _

_Regina was gripping her binder, she didn't know what he was going to say. She hoped he wouldn't try to blackmail her too. "I do." She whispered and he walked closer to her with a smug grin. "Well, why don't you start paying attention instead of giggling in class?" He said and Regina nodded. "I'm sorry." She said, but she wasn't._

_He grinned. "If you're really sorry, why don't you make it up to me?-" He sat on the edge of his desk. Arms crossed over his chest. "-Why don't you meet me at the abandoned house, on Elm street?" He raised his eye brow at her. _

_"I can't, you gave us a lot of homework and I should really be doing that." She countered and he smiled that disgusting smile at her and said. _

_"Miss Mills, either you come to the abandoned house, or I tell my wife about what you have been doing and you will be suspended." He stated. "And what have I been doing?" Regina raised her eye brow and switched her weight from one foot to the other. "I see the way all you young girls look at me, I don't think my wife would be to happy to hear that you have been making sexual comments towards me."_

_Regina's eyes went wide. He was going to lie?! What could she do? She can't get kicked out of school, and she knew the old bitch would do it! "Fine." She agreed as she griped her binder harder. Maybe she could call the cops and tell them? Have them come with her and arrest him? But he would come up with some reason as to why she was lying. She was stuck. What could she do?_

_She walked out of the classroom completely scared. Emma noticed and ran to her, put her hand on her shoulder and looked at her face. "What did he do? Are you okay?" Regina looked up at her friend and whispered "I have to meet him at that old abandoned house on Elm Street or he lies and gets me kicked out of school." She was holding back tears, Emma pulled her into a hug. They kept tossing ideas around until they got to Emma's car. _

_That's when Emma suggested "Why don't I just go with you? He wouldn't try anything with me there. I'm his niece." She smiled because she thought it was a brilliant idea. Regina looked at her. "You really think that'd work?" She asked and Emma nodded. _

_Later that night, Emma and Regina were on their way to meet their teacher. Regina was so nervous and Emma just put her hand on Regina's and smiled. "It'll be okay! I'm going to be right there with you. Nothing will happen!" _

_Regina glanced over at Emma and kept driving. When they arrived Emma got out and Regina slowly opened the door. When she got out she saw her teacher waiting, when he noticed Emma he got angry. He walked over to them quickly and asked "What are you doing here, Emma?!" Emma shrugged. "Just asked if I could tag along. Regina told me I couldn't but I didn't see why so I bugged her until she let me go." Regina winked at Emma. Regina noticed the teacher was angry. _

_"Do you take me for a fool?!" He shouted. "You told her! She knows!" He was angry. His look shifted towards Emma "You idiot! I told you before to stay out of my affairs! I told you what would happen next time you got involved!" He screamed and Emma winced. "Emma? What is he talking about?" Regina asked worried. Emma didn't get a chance to answer, the teacher launched at her, gripping her throat tightly._

_Regina panicked, she picked up a tree limb and hit him over the head with it. Hard, but not hard enough, he turned around. Angry plain on his face. Regina knew, she knew he was going to kill them. He pushed Regina up against a tree and was choking her. It was dark, all Regina saw a white object fly past her face, then she saw blood. She thought it was her own but when she touched it she noticed it was not._

_She looked on the ground and saw their teacher, blood pouring out of his face. Emma was screaming. Regina grabbed the heavy white object out of Emma's hand and started beating the teacher with it. Over, and over, and over, until he wasn't moving. Emma stopped her, grabbed her arm, she was crying. Regina dropped the object, that's when she realized it was a pipe. A heavy, stainless steal, white pipe. With a logo on it, __medieval construction. Regina was shaking. _

_She looked at Emma. "What have we done?!" Emma started to freak out, screaming, crying, pacing. "Shut up!" Regina screamed._

"We're going to jail!" Emma said as she cried and walked back and forth. Regina looked at her, fear and worry on her face. "No, we're not. We are going to get rid of the body. We are going to wipe our prints. We are going to drive away, we are going to make our tire tracks disappear, and we are not going to get caught!" Regina said breathlessly. "Besides, it wasn't our fault! He tried to kill us."

Emma reasoned frantically fast. "Go get antifreeze out of my car!" Regina said and Emma looked confused "So I can wipe our DNA from the pipe." Emma shook her head. "Regina, I don't know how to get antifreeze out of a car." Regina rolled her eyes. "It's in my backseat, Emma." She said and Emma nodded then went to her car, then she stopped and looked back "Wait, why do you have antifreeze in you car?" she asked and opened the back door to the car.

Regina looked at her and said "One good thing about Daniel: He knew about cars. He told me to always have a jug of water and antifreeze in my car." Regina said, waving her hands in the air. Emma got the antifreeze handed it to Regina and Regina ripped his shirt, soaked it in antifreeze then wiped at the pipe. When she got hers and Emma's finger prints off, Regina realized something.

"Shit. Emma, how are we going to dispose of his body?" Emma's eye went wide and she was about to start freaking out again when, she said "There is a pond, down the hill-" She pointed. "-We could roll him?" She suggested and Regina didn't have a better idea so she agreed. Regina stopped Emma before she touched him. "Wait! I might have some gloves in my car? I don't know. I was meaning to take them out but hopefully I left them?" She and Emma both went and looked for gloves. Emma found one, a black cloth one, Regina found on leather one, also black.

Black was Regina's color. They kept looking and Regina found the mate to the cloth one, she handed it to Emma. Regina and Emma kept looking for the leather one. When they didn't see it in the back sear they opened the trunk. Regina wondered why it would be in there but hoped it was. Emma saw it laying on the spare tire, Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

They went to the body and started pushing it down the hill.

The body started to roll and Regina started to laugh. Emma looked at her shocked "I'm sorry, it's just, look at him. He is rolling down a hill and falling into a pond with a splash." She stated a Emma cracked a smiled then mumbled "We are going to hell."


	2. Hiding In Plain Sight

**Authors Note: Okay, I know, It's taken me forever to update. I just hadn't been inspired to write on it, then i got a job and was too busy. But i finally got ****inspired, Thank you Robin for being my BETA! Mwah! I'm going to try to update more often, Thank you for reading, thank you for the follows/Favs, and thank you for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter, Now, I'm going to sleep. Because i am SO tired. Work has drained me! But thankfully I'm off tomorrow and I'll try to update one of my other fics, probably one i haven't in a while. Might be 'Find Them'. Haven't decided. But that will be after my school work, ugh. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**P.S.:**** If you have any questions, feel free to ask. **

Regina was slightly worried someone would ask about the scarf around her neck to hide the bruises that her teacher made on her neck, so when she heard "Hey, Whore." Regina raised her eye brow as she turned around to see Mary standing behind her. They were both in front of the school about to walk in. "Excuse you?" Mary had a smug little grin "Oh, don't be so sensitive!" She waved her off "Now, are you going to carry my books for me or what?" She held out her books and Regina cocked her jaw. "You're a big girl, very big-" Regina laughed a little, She wasn't fat. Regina knew that, but she also knew that Mary was always worried about her weight. "-you can carry your own books." Then she turned and walked away from her.

"That's okay! I'll just see if Daniel wants to hold them for me." Regina laughed "Oh honey, that's not what he's wanting from you and you know it." She never looked back, she kept walking. That stupid bitch. She hated her, she saw Emma come running in, she was frantic "Emma! What's wrong?" Regina waved her arms at her trying to get her to calm down as she put her books in her locker.

Emma was breathless "cops...Here" Was all she said and Regina's eyes went wide. Of course she wasn't stupid. She knew the place they picked to hide him he would be found quickly. But that quick? It's only been a day, not even a day. Was the body even cold yet? Regina looked behind Emma to see two tall men walk into the school. They wore suites and ties. One had sandy blonde hair with blue eyes, the other had black hair with blue eyes.

Both very attractive. Regina could take her eye's off the blonde. Finally when she tore her gaze away, and noted that he stared back, she whispered to Emma "Act normal, or in your case, normalish." Regina chuckled and then heard "Ladies." One of the cops said as he noticed Emma's wide eye's "Lassie, what's wrong?" He questions, and Emma looked to Regina "She's fine, her ex was just here and...well..." Regina tilted her head and scrunched up her nose.

"Ah." The cop said and then extended his hand with a smile "Would you like me to arrest him?" He joked and Emma laughed. A little too hard. the cop chuckled at the way she over laughed and then said "I'm Detective Jones, and this is Detective Locksley. Could you show us the way to the principals office?" Detective Jones asked, his eyes roaming over Emma a little. He knew he shouldn't. HE was a grown man. So his eyes shot back to her face, not before Emma noticed tho, and Emma nodded "I'll show you anything." Regina put her hand over her mouth to hide her laugh and Regina then realized she wasn't acting this way because she was scared of getting caught, but because she had a little crush on the cop.

Detective Jones laughed, assuming she was joking. Flirting. "The principals office for now, love." He smiled and Emma nodded "Follow me, and try to keep your eyes ahead instead of on my ass." Regina's eyes went wide, she just got pretty bold there. She saw the other cop watching her, Regina narrowed her eyes. She didn't like him, not with that look. The accusing looking, like he knew all her secrets. The ass. "I think you partner went that way." She smiled sarcastically and point.

When Emma finally came back Regina was walking into the classroom. Regina raised her eye brow at her "Where have you been?" She asked "Having a threesome with McDamn and McMad" She joked, Regina rolled her eyes "You've been watching to much Greys." and then Emma laughed "No, you have. When you get a headache you are convinced its a Tumor!" Regina laughed and walked into the classroom to find a new teacher, a sub. Not just any sub. One that Emma happen to have a history with. He had been here before, as a teaching assistant, now he's back subbing. Probably because they couldn't find a real teacher in such short notice. Emma nodded at her teacher "Graham." He winked at her. He wasn't much older than they were.

He was just 21, Emma met him when he was 19. She had a crush on him. They ended updating for a little bit. And now, every now and then she and him would hook up. All through class they flirted. Then class ended and Regina pulled Emma out of the classroom and to the bathroom. Slapped her on the arm. "Emma! What the hell! First you flirt with McDamn, and now Graham? What's up with you? This can't be about last night, can it?" Emma laughed "No. Why would it be?" Regina wasn't convinced "Emma, seriously, we did nothing wrong! He was an ass. He deserved it." she turned Emma to look in the mirror "Look." She ran water over her hand and took the makeup off Emma's neck. "See what he did to you? To us." She pulled down her scarf. Regina's bruise was worse, because he gripped her harder. Emma swallowed then looked at Regina "You're right. I'm just scared. I don't want to go to jail." She stated, Regina pulled her best friend into a hug, then they heard the door behind them open. A stall door, they both froze when they saw their principal walk out. Tears in her eyes. Shit. "You..." She snarled at them, then turned her attention to Regina

"How did i know? How could i have possibly of known you were somehow involved? Oh, maybe it's because i knew your blasted mother at your age!" She stated and thats when Regina lost it. "I am nothing like my mother!" She screamed and the principal smirked "No. You're worse." she smirked then went to walk out the door, thats when Regina pushed her into the wall. "Take it back!" She screamed and Emma grabbed her arm. "You stupid girl, i am your principal! How dare you. Murder and assault, the cops are going to love solving the murder this fast." She smirked and Emma panicked, she looked around in the bathroom, couldn't find anything. She shared a look with Regina. They couldn't just let her leave and spill what happened. Emma grabbed Regina's books and hit their principal over the head with them.

She fell to the floor. Regina and Emma shared a look "What now?" Regina winced "I don't know. We're in school. Anyone can walk in. We need some way to get her to her office. "Or...' Emma started then ran out of the bathroom. "HELP!" She screamed and Regina's eye went wide. What was she doing?! When McDamn came running in Regina was freaking out, not because of the body. But because Emma had just yelled for a cop and they had just knocked out their principal. "What happened?!" He asked and got down to feel her pulse, Emma started crying running to her best friend hugging her "I don't know. We came in and she was just laying there. We didn't know what to do. We checked her. Tried to get her to wake up. But she wouldn't.

Emma lied and Regina held her friend. She was putting on a great performance. The cop looked up at the two and said "Stay here, i'm going to go get Detective Locksley." He stated then left and Emma smiled at Regina "Why the hell did you do that?!" Regina asked and Emma lifted her chin proud "Hiding in plain sight.""


	3. Save Me

**Authors**** Note:**** Now, I don't mean to brag...Butttttt this is kinda a big deal! I hope it keeps you on the edge of your seat like it did me while I wrote it! Enjoy! And don't forget to review :) And a BIG thanks to Robin for being my beta!**

_Leopold was walking past six buildings, it goes on for two or three minutes before fading out. It wasn't the 'jolly' Leopold either, Leopold wasn't dancing, not even smiling, just kind of walking as if you or I were walking, with a normal facial expression, but for some reason his head tilted side to side as he kept this dismal look._

_It cut to black, before going back into Leopold walking. The sound was different this time. It was a murmur. It wasn't a language, but more like a gurgled cry. As the noise got more indistinguishable and loud over the next minute, the picture in front of her began to get weird. The sidewalk started to go in directions that seemed impossible based on the physics of Leopold walking. And the dismal face of the man was slowly curling into a smirk._

_One minute later, the murmur turned into a bloodcurdling scream (the kind of scream painful to hear) and the picture was getting more obscure. Colors were happening, Leopold's face began to fall apart. His eyes rolled on the bottom of his chin like two marbles in a fishbowl, and his curled smile was pointing upward on the left side of his face._

_The buildings became rubble floating in midair and the sidewalk was still impossibly navigating in warped directions, a few seeming inconceivable with what we, as humans, know about direction. This distorted screaming lasted a while and then it abruptly cuts to the Leopolds face with a broken music box playing_

Regina jumped from where she lay, covered in sweat. God, this was killing her. The nightmares, The constant looking over her shoulder. It had been three weeks since Emma and Regina had killed not only Leopold but their principle as well. What was becoming of Emma scared her the most. Like she didn't care that they had killed two people. That they had ended made the light leave two human beings eyes.

Well, were they human? Because Leopold liked to used young women and his wife looked the other way, even went so far as to help him. What kind of people they were she doesn't know. Was Mary in on it she wondered? Or was she kept in the dark. She has been so distraught over her parents death. The cops still have no idea (Or at least she hopes they don't) That it was her and Emma. She threw the covers off of her, swung her feet to the edge of the bed and felt the coldness of the floor. She padded over to where she let her phone charge and picked it up.

**Call me**

Regina sent to Emma. A Few minutes later, she heard her phone ding, Emma responded

**Why? Whats up?**

Regina was about to text back when Emma's name popped up as she got an incoming call. "Hello?" She said "Yeah, you wanted me to call." Regina signed "Emma, I'm worried. No word from the cops since they told it slipped up that Leopold threatened me, wanted me to meet him where they **Didn't find his body!**" Regina told her. And she heard Emma clear her throat "I know, and I'm worried too. I was actually thinking we should go back." Regina's response was immediate "Are you serious?!" She screamed and Emma shushed her "Regina, I know, but, we need to know. Maybe if we went we could see drag marks, or something." She stated

And Regina was reluctant but eventually gave in and drove to her house and Emma got in. When they arrived at the crime scene Regina was the first to get out. But it wasn't until Emma got out did Regina see a shape at the bottom of the hill. In the pond. "Look." Regina pointed towards the shape and Emma stretched her neck to see then her eyes widened "Its sitting in the same spot where Leopold laid." She is freaking out a little

Regina motions her to follow her down the hill. It can't be Leopold, he was moved. When they reach the bottom of the hill Emma hits Regina's arm "It's moving..." Emma whispers. Regina rolls her eyes "Stop. Okay, just stop. Stop making fun of me for feeling bad that we killed someone!" Regina is standing in front of Emma now. That's when it grabs her. Regina lets out a bloodcurdling scream. One she recognizes from her dream. Emma freaks out "Regina!" Emma goes to grab her but shes gone before Emma can even touch her.

Emma chases after her, Yells her name. What was that? It couldn't of been Leopold. He's dead. Tears start to burn her eyes. She pulls out her phone, running to the top of the hill and getting in the car. locking the doors. She dials the detective's number When he finally picks up she frantic, crying "Detective Locksley?! Help! Please, he took Regina! I couldn't catch him! I don't know who it was, what it was!" Det. Locksley tries to calm her down "Where are you?" He asks and she tells him. After a couple of minutes what feels like hours.

She not quite sure as to how long it really was when he gets out there, but when he finally does she jumps out of the car and runs to him. Tears stained her face. "Please you have to save her!" After Emma calms down enough to tell him that Regina got grabbed while they were at the bottom of the hill he rushes down there to see if he can find some way to track the person who took her. After two hours of searching and tracking he found nothing. no leads as to where he or she might of taken her.

He told Emma to go home and get some sleep, whoever this was who took Regina was obviously the murderer. But why did he or she was Regina? How did she play into all of this? She was just a girl, a very beautiful girl. "Stop it!" He screamed at himself quietly. When he got back to the office he text Killian to get there quickly he found a lead. A possible lead into who the murderer might be.

* * *

Killian walked into the police department, he rubbed his hand over his face as he sat down across from Robin "Let's get started." He says tiredly.

Killian pinned Leopold's picture to the white board beside Regina's, He pointed to it as his index finger and thumb rubbed his eyes " How do they connect? Could we have identified John Doe as Leopold too quickly?" He pinned John Doe's picture to the white board. His face was beyond recondition and he hands were cut off. Whoever killed him knew what they were doing. "We can't know for sure this is him without permission to go into his house and collect something of his to text the DNA. But the wife is dead, also murdered.-" He points to her picture "- And the daughter will not let us in the house."

"Maybe it's not him?" Robin concludes "Maybe he's the murderer? Is there anyone missing, check the missing persons data." He motions to the computer and killian bends over typing at the keys on the keyboard. "We identified him from his licence, Leopold could have planted that. Leopold would have wanted us to think he was dead." Robin adds "But who is this guy then?" Killian raises his eyebrow "None of this connects. How do those girls fit in? Why were they out there?"

Robin huffed "I don't know. I was worried about Regina, worried she was the next victim. We can't lose this one." He says as he looks at Killian hard. "Robin, you can't. Regina, she's, pretty. She is. But,-" Robin cut him off "I'm not sleeping with her, unlike you I don't sleep with random women." He gets defensive. "Whoa, mate! Where did that come from? I'm your friend. I'm just looking out for you." He stated

"Well don't." Robin said then stood walking towards the white board. His brow knits together. "Leopold owns a lake house doesn't he?" He twist around quickly. and Killian looks up flipping though the notes. "Yes. Close to where we found his body. You think she's there?" Killian looks up to see Robin Grabbing his jacket heading towards the door "Only one way to find out." He says then leaves.

Killian sighs. This isn't good. He can tell Robin cares for Regina. As soon as he saw her, it was, it was like love at first sight. Then after that whenever she needed him, he was there. She would call him, confide in him. He has a feeling that when Robin told him that Regina told him of how Leopold threatened her Regina was growing close to Robin as well. Killian knew this could end badly. That's why when they pulled up to the lake house, Killian put his hand on his friend's arm and said "I'll go, you're too close to this." And he got out before Robin could say anything.

He was crouched down, gun pointed out as his flashlight was under his gun so he could see. He opened the door slowly then quickly checked both sides of the door before entering. Robin heard a noise so he grabbed his gun and got out, as quietly as possible he followed the sound. What Robin saw when he got closer horrified him. Unconscious Regina thrown over his shoulder as he loaded onto a boat. Was she dead he wondered, was he going to throw her into the lake? He had to stop him, he followed him onto the boat. This way he couldn't run. This way he was trapped.

So he waited until the boat left the small wooden dock and that's when he came into the man's sight, gun pointed at his face as he held Regina, ready to throw her off the boat. "**DON'T YOU DARE**!" He screamed and the man jumped a little. "Gently lay her down and slowly get on your knees, or i will shoot you!" He stated, and that's when the man smirked and threw regina overboard, Robin fired his weapon but it was too late the man had also jumped off the boat. it wasn't until he hit the water did he see blood. Regina's or his. His didn't know.

Killian heard the gunshot and came running outside just in time to see Robin dive off the boat into the cold water. "ROBIN!" Killian screamed as he ran to the beginning of the water, he tired to see his partner, his friend. But it was pitch black. His flashlight helped none, until his saw a ripple in the water. Robin was walking out of the water carrying Regina in his arms. Coughing up water he had swallowed. Once he made it to ground he gently laid her down and fell to the ground on all fours coughing "He got away, i didn't-" He coughs again "- even see his face. He could be anyone!" He states then sits back trying to catch his breath. "Is she okay?" He questions as he sees Killian leaned down checking for breathing.

"I don't know..."

**A/N: What'd I tell ya! I'll try to update a little sooner next time! ****What do you think of Robin's feelings for Regina? Do you think Killian will get him to admit them?**


	4. Things Not Said

**A\N****: Thank you for the reviews! And to the guest, whoever you were, I only tagged Emma and Regina _because _It's not focused around OQ and CS. Its a Emma and Regina friendship fanfic. But, give the readers what they want, somewhat, I tagged Robin and Hook as well. Anyways, Enjoy, please review and tell me what you thought!**

_A little girl, 2 maybe 3 years old was running as fast as her little legs would carry her. Her curly golden lock flowing behind her as she calls out "Daddy!" Her green eyes sparkly in the sunlight, she runs into her fathers arms as her father lifts her up "Emma." Her father smiles "What is it?" The little girl is out of breath. Trying to catch her breath as she says "New people's are here!" She states_

_"Can we meet them! They have a little girl too, Daddy, just like me!" Her father smiles and sits her down so her feet touch the ground "Of course." He sticks his hand out for Emma to take "Lets meet our new neighbors." Emma smiles happily and grabs her fathers hand. They walk side by side as Emma leads her towards the new family. One hman, shorter than him, but not by much, brown short hair and a beard. _

_He is smiling when he turns, seeing them approach. Holding a little girl, not much older than Emma. Hair darker than her fathers, but eye the harder and a smile like her fathers. Emma's father smiles and sticks out his other hand "Hi, I'm David I live right across from you with my Little girl Emma." He looks down at Emma with a smile. The man takes his hand in his._

_"Hello-" His voice is kind "-My name is Henry, how old is your little girl?" He motions to Emma with he arm that isn't holding up his little girl, his life. "four, yours?" He smiles as Emma's chin points upwards proudly "Regina is five." He sits her down on her feet and Regina pouts. But walks over towards Emma, Giving her a once over, wearing the same scold her mother Henry had seen her mother modeling many times._

_"I'm Regina." She stated properly and Emma chuckled, scrunching up her nose at Regina "I'm Emma!" She exclaimed. Regina let a small smile spread across her lips, as Emma grabbed her hand and drug her towards her house across the road. David and Henry turn quickly to stop them but Emma is already in the road when a car is heading their way. Regina pulls Emma back before the car hits her. _

_"You idiot!" Regina states and Henry can just hear what His ex-wife would say **"Regina Mills! A lady does not use that kind of language!"** But Henry instead says "Now, Regina, Language" Regina just rolls her eyes. Emma giggles "We're going to be friends forever." Regina raises her eye brow, "Your too crazy."Emma grins "You're not crazy enough!"_

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Emma screamed as she came running into the hospital, she quickly noticed Robin and Killian sitting in the waiting room. As she stalks over towards Robin Killian jumps up and stops her "Remember he is a officer of the law, He will arrest you if you hit him." Emma rolled her eyes. "Why is my BEST friend lying in a hospital be unconscious?!" She snaps "Are neither of you capable of doing your jobs?!"

She went too far. "Excuse me, lass, If I recall you are the one who went out their with her. Care to explain why?" Emma tensed up. "That's none of your business." She stated and Robin stood up "Actually, Ma'am, it is." Robins voice is stern. He's worried about Regina. He's worried she won't make it out of the ICU. And he shouldn't, but he blames Emma. "You'll arrest me."

She's stalling. and Robin raises his eye brow, "Depends on the crime." Emma decides what she is thinking is in no way as bad as going back to the place you killed a man to make sure the body is still there. "Smoking..." She winces, hoping he buys it, but then Killian buts in "Smoking what?" and Emma looks guilty. Damn she's good at acting, she stores that away to think about later.

"Weed?" Robin questions, not convinced. "Really?" He is amused because why would someone confess to that, to a cop, if it weren't true. He plops back down in the waiting room chair hand over his mouth as he laughs at how ridiculous it all is. HE has feelings for a highschooler, granted yes she is only 5 years younger than him, but still. His first job as a detective too. His luck right?

His sigh heavy and rubs his hand over his face, "We're not going to arrest you. Just...And i know this is pointless to say, Don't do it again."

Emma nods and ask if she can go see Regina. The nurses show her back, while Killian stops Robin from following by putting a hand on his chest. "Mate, You need to stop. What is it about this girl?

* * *

Emma walked in and gasp as she saw Her eye was a darkish, brown purple color. Her cheek bone was swollen, he lip was busted and she had a gash on her eye brow. She looked pitiful. Emma had tears burning her eyes as she walked over and sat in the chair beside of her, reached out and put her hand in her own "Regina, I'm sorry i couldn't find you on my own, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough or strong enough to stop him." A lone tear rolls down her cheek.

"He just, he grabbed you before i knew what was happening. He beat you for six straight hours before Robin and Killian found you. I just stood there, shocked for a minute...Maybe...Maybe if I would have reacted sooner I could have stopped him?" she smiles sadly "You were always the one who acted, no thinking when it came to the people you cared about. You are a badass." She laughed

_"Where are we?" Emma questions as they walk threw the woods, Regina is irritable. "I don't know!" Emma Scrunches up half her face and leans back trying to pop her back "I think we're-" Regina cuts Emma off "Don't say it!" Regina screams "Lost." Emma finishes "Damn it! We're not lost! I know exactly where we are!" Emma sighs in exasperation "Reginaaaaaaaa!" Emma whines _

_and Regina rolls her eyes "Emma, don't whine, it's not attractive." Emma throws her a look "I'm cold, my feet hurt, my flashlight is almost dead and it's getting darker." Regina stops abruptly "Baby." Regina states and Emma opens her mouth defensive "What?" She raises her eye brow "Ba-by." She says it slower, being a smartass. "It was my idea to go see the mad hatters house!" She defends _

_"And you're whining the whole way!" Regina screams. The Mad Hatter was a legend that all the kids there age would spin. That there was a man in the parts that would kidnap young kids and skin them alive, use there skin for hats. All the kids in there grade were show boating, they all knew where the mad hatters house was, but it was Emma who stood up as tall as a 7 year old can and said 'Yeah, well, Regina and I are going to it!' _

_And thats how they got here. Lost, in the woods. "Look!" Emma pointed towards a light off in the distance "WE found it!" She cheered and Regina rolled her eyes "You're too loud." Emma smirked "Oh, look who finally believes there's a Mad Hatter. Scared he might hear us?" Regina half laughed " Hardly, I just don't want the wolfs to hear us!" she defends. _

_Thats when they hear a loud bang and Regina grabs Emma's arm and runs into this hole inside this huge tree, it dark and normally that wouldn't be the first place Regina goes, but, it the only place that's well hidden. She hoped nothing is in there. Regina pulls out her walkie talkie and gets a hold of her dad. He calms them down. Tells them to just come back but Emma insist they finish there expedition._

"If you leave, I'll...be alone. I can't go through this life alone. I can't get through this life without you. There are so many things we haven't done yet, so many people we haven't met. Remember your 15th birthday?" She smiles with tears in her eyes, hoping she will wake.

_"Guess what i got us!" Emma squealed, Regina chuckled "What?" She pulled her bag further up on her shoulder. Emma waved the tickets in her face "I already talked mine and your dad into letting us go, my aunt is going to meet us at the air port! Jane is my dads twin sister. We are going to go a Katy Perry concert!" She screams happily. Regina's mouth fell open "Are you serious?!" She squealed and Emma was shocked, she had never heard Regina squeal._

_Emma gins widely, she did good! She knew Regina was dying to see Katy Perry live, and so was she, so she talked her dad into letting them go alone to visit Jane. _

_The day they were scheduled to leave tho, that was one hell of a day. Regina started panicking. "What if we go to take off and i get so scared i have a heart attack?!" Regina worried as they went through customs. "What if the pilot is getting a little love from a flight attendant and forgets to turn on auto pilot?!" Emma laughs as they board the plane. "Regina calm down. We will be fine, you will morethan likey die from chocking on Daniels dick." She laughs out loud teasing her._

_"Shut up!" Regina hits Emma's arm _

She cries, "You're more than my best friend. You're my sister and you can't leave me now." She looks down tears flowing down her face, "If you leave me now, I'll never forgive you, Regina. Never!" She says angry, "Please! I love you, Regina! You're my sister!" Emma sobs, suddenly she feels Regina squeeze her hand. She quickly looks up to see a small, loving smile on her lips as she slowly tries to open her sore eyes

"As soon as I met you I knew an adventure was going to happen." She teased.

* * *

When visiting hours are over Emma emerges from the hospital room to see that Killian and Robin are still there. She walks up to them and says "Lets go find the son of a bitch that did this to my friend!" She's angry. Robin and Killian, mostly Killian, say "No" Together, But Emma just says "If you don't let me go with you guys, I'll just go find him myself. Alone." Killian steps forward "The hell you are."

Emma looks him dead in the eye "You can't stop me, she is my best friend, my sister. Sometimes, the smallest things take up the most room in your heart." Emma states and Killian sighs, "Fine, Swan." He turns to Robin "Lets go hunt the woods, if we don't go with her, her stubborn ass will go alone and get killed." Robin chuckled and patted his friends back

"And you say I'm too involved." Robin arched his eye brow

**A\N****: Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
